Batwoman, When in Paradise
by ComradeLeon
Summary: Five years spent living in a deceitful wonderland, until one day it all came crashing down on her. Spirit heavy with her burden. Heart shattered by the illusion of love. She seeks a place where she could better herself. A place where she would sharpen the rough edges born from painful strife. A place where she would hone her talents to save lives. A place of Paradise for her.
1. When in Gotham

**A/N: A universe where mainstream Batfamily, from RobinCarrie to BatgirlStephanie co-exist. None of the Batman material I own. None of the Wonder Woman material I own.**

The Scarlet Purr was blaring music to fade the wretched thoughts its occupants deemed too weak to face alone without alcohol. People who are lost, trying to find solace after every shot make up the soul of the night club and tonight is no different. Men and women wasting away, succumbing to the heat and passion of sweaty dancing and drug-addled conversation, all the while chugging down bottle after bottle of rum or whiskey or some other one.

Amidst all the throws of meticulous passion and frenzied grinding, sat at the far end of the club nearest the restroom was Katherine Kane, drunkenly asking the bartender another shot of gin. Wearing a form fitting party dress, the red head tried to drink the night away.

"Ma'am, this is your twentieth shot in the last half hour, should I contact-" The meek bartender asked as he poured another shot into her glass. Kane rudely cut him off.

"Listen bub! I'm paying you good money to provide me with this. So shut your fat mouth and keep pouring." In between hiccups and spasms, she gulped down the contents and gestured for another.

"Look I'm sorry about your lady friend but It isn't healthy fo-" the concerned bartender once again couldn't finish his sentence. Katherine grabbed hold of his collar and said sinisterly,

"If you ever speak about her ever again, I will cut open your fat gut, play with your intestines and make you eat it." That was perfectly within her powers to do so but since Batman banned the killing part of her job once she was part of the family, killing was not an option.

The music was blaring, but Kath could clearly hear a shot gun being pumped even in her drunken stupor. She looked towards the other bartender holding a Sawn-off directly towards her.

"Lady, I suggest you leave." The barman was not looking very pleased with the person who was manhandling his colleague. Batwoman threw the Bartender off, paid for her drinks, and clumsily walked out of the Club.

She started walking to her apartment three blocks away from the club when she began cursing loudly to no one in particular. "Fuck you Renee! I loved you…" Her eyes began to water. "So was all of these five years been a joke to you? FUCK YOU!" She kicked a trash bin out of anger, its contents spilling out. "Why did you even stay?!" She yelled out again, this time falling to the ground , her back leaning on the side of a building. "Why did you even stay…?" She mumbled as she her tears came rushing down her cheek.

For the last five years, Katherine Kane and Renee Montoya have been happily living together. Each finding comfort in the other's embrace, the couple were happy, but only one of them was faithful. Two years of being together, Renee had been secretly meeting up with a Private Investigator from Metropolis. Long nights Katherine spent alone in their bed has been spent by Renee with another man and while Renee enjoyed the sex she had with Kath, she wanted something more. A more masculine touch. When the PI asked him to marry her, Renee was only too eager to say yes. Wanting to leave Gotham and all of its impurities behind was one of the reasons she left. Heck, she wanted a reason to leave. The confrontation at the bar was the only goodbye Kath had gotten. Renee had already packed her bags the same day when Kath was out. Five years of devotion, five years of lies. Katherine Kane was sure she found her woman when she met Renee. How cruel the world is.

"Hey bro, check this out." A voice from the nearby alley said. Once again, Katherine picked it up.

"I'll knock on the back door, see if it's open." Another voice said with more intent, darker motive. Kath raised her head to see not two men, but seven fully grown bearded men complete with missing teeth and steroid packed body parts.

"Man, angel face with a hot body. Thank the Lord" one of the said, raising his hand in a prayer position.

Kath got up, but a hand forced her down. One of them got too her far too quickly. "Where do you think you're going little missy?" The man snuck his hand to her breast and cupped it. Giving fuel to the already brimming hatred she had, Katherine head butted the man's face, breaking his nose.

"You son of a bitch." The man with a broken nose said. Katherine didn't see the person behind her grabbing her waist and forcing her down. Her head started to spin due to the high intake of alcohol.

"Listen little angel. We are going to wreck you. And no matter how much you scream, each one of us here will leave satisfied"." Another man held her cheeks together and planted his lips onto her's. His stupid mind wanted tongue, and Katherine Kane wasn't a fan of this. She bit on his tongue, reversed the grab the man had on her, flipped on his face and proceeded to give a massive beat down on the men that tried to do things to her.

In her drunken state her reflexes were dampened, but that doesn't mean she couldn't give a punch and kick here and there. One of the men tried to punch her from behind but she caught the fist, twisted it around and threw him to the other side of the wall. Someone brought a foot behind Kate and collided with her lower back, but quickly adjusting herself, she moved in between two of them who tried to punch but she caught both fists, brought them in close and delivered an uppercut to each chin. Powerful enough to break one of their jaws and bring the other out of consciousness.

Fueled by rage that can only be calmed by beating someone up, her eyes went red and all the years as Batwoman; all the years of arguing with Bruce about killing the scums of Gotham to make it permanently clean bubbled out. When all of them were on the ground, clutching their broken parts and crying for their mommies, she went to the one with the broken nose.

He saw her step forward, and the only instinct he had left after a traumatic beat down was to crawl away.

"Lady, We're sorry. PLEASE!" Pain, that was what he felt. Pain coursing through his left leg up. He looked down and saw a broken piece of glass stuck on his thigh. "Lady please, put us in jail. Sue us. PLEASE" Again a stabbing sensation went up to his hip. He was profusely bleeding out.

"Lemme tell you something bub." Another stab, another yelp.

"Gotham would be a lot safer without people like you. She wouldn't have left me if it weren't for you men." She twisted the glass and the man begged for mercy. Kath, with her hand bleeding, heard the flap of a cape.

"Let him go." The dark and brooding voice of the Batman rang from behind her. Kath knew that there was no way out of this. She gave one last twist before Batman swooped in and applied the proper blood coagulating agent.

"That was uncalled for." Batman gave Kath "The Look", but she only shrugged it off.

"You know I'm right. It would be a lot safer without them. Now get out of my way." Katherine's voice left no room to argue, even from the Bat. He could only give way and grapple back to his patrol.

In the night, walking out of the alley her ears twitched, hearing the whizz of wind beneath a cape. She asked the new cape crusader that showed up, "How long did he know?"

A feminine voice replied "Since the beginning." Kath stopped and shrugged her shoulders. She let out a very long and exasperated sigh. "Leave it to him." She murmured under her breath.

"Look, if you want to file a leave of absences, I'm sure he'll understand. I mean with Stephanie and Carrie on patrol, only you and Cassandra will be out. Gotham isn't lacking its Knightesses." Barbara flipped over in front of the statue Kath and gave her a hug.

"And if you need anyone to talk to, I have an ear to give." Batgirl said. Katherine hugged back and smiled. She had friends. Dammit Renee, It'll be a while for her to get over Montoya. And by a while she means an eternity.

"Thank you Batgirl. I'll be sure to keep it in mind." Kath let go of Batgirl and smiled. "Go, before he gets another one up his ass." Batgirl nodded and procured the grappling gun and fired off.

Maybe Renee Montoya wasn't the woman Kath expected her to be. The sweet and determined girl, hardened by the police force. One of the honest cops. That's what Katherine loved about her idea of Renee Montoya. She was honest. Unlike the women she was with in the past who only sought out the comfort she provided periodically, Renee came home every night. Came home to her. Long nights in stake outs and overtime, Katherine didn't mind it. Who would've guessed that she was cheating on her? She hid it so well. Smiles and laughs: fake. Kisses and Hugs: Fake. The solemn vow of I love you and the passionate physical play they had: god she hoped there was somewhere in those times where Renee thought that she really loved Kath. But in the end she was only a means to relieve stress. Fake. All of it: Fake.

Kath looked up to the sky. It was a clear sky, not a cloud in sight. The smog and noise the city emitted could only be matched by the beauty of its sky. Batwoman made up her mind. She was strong. With a renewed vigor she would clean the streets of Gotham up. Kath made up her mind. She will move on from this train wreck, give her a few days to recuperate. A heart, broken into thousands of pieces, cannot be fixed in a few hours. Katherine Kane made up her mind. Renee Montoya, no matter how perfect she seemed, she was human. She had needs. Needs that Katherine admitted she cannot provide being a woman.

Through the thick of the throne bush, the only way out is to crawl under. Bear the pain, bear the blood. Remember that there is an out. It was just so infuriating what had just happened. All of it spinning together into a yarn of discontent. Everything falling because she wasn't good enough. Wasn't good enough a woman for Renee. Wasn't a good enough Batwoman to clean the streets.

A lot of feelings Kath didn't know she could feel. One thing was for certain though; She will prevail. She will triumph.

But first, she needed a cup of coffee, and a bed, and ten hours of sleep, and more training. And she knows just where to find them all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been a week since the incident after the Scarlet Purr. Katherine suffered no wounds, but she couldn't say the same for her attackers. The only wounds she had that night was the realization that hit her the morning after. She had almost killed a man that night. Renee Montoya broke up with her. The first one hit her like a freezing wave while the latter hit her like a fire storm. What's to say a chat with Barbara and Stephanie, while Carrie braids her hair and Cassandra listens, is somewhat therapeutic. And ice cream. Lots and lots of ice cream. Dammit. Kath's starting to look like a star from an 80's chick flick.

And now here she was, waiting on her savior at a bar near the edge of Gotham. A coffee she ordered that hasn't been touched and a fruit cake that had been played with. Kath picked up the fork and started stabbing the fruit cake on occasional intervals. Once she got tired of murdering her cake, she flipped through her phone, re reading the text she received prior to the meeting.

"I'm in the right location." She said to herself. "Patience Kate," She hummed. "Patience." Once again a hum.

"Is a virtue," Not realizing that she closed her eyes, Katherine quickly opened them to see the person she was waiting on. There she was. The Amazon, Diana Prince, in all her regal beauty. Tall and curvaceous, she makes everyone drool at her sight, mores so in her wonder woman outfit. She wore something Katherine didn't think someone like her wore. Princesses should wear something more formal than denim shorts and a blouse. But Kate had to say, at the very back of her mind, that if she wasn't hung over Renee she would be all over Diana.

"Did I make you wait?" Diana asked as she sat herself and all too quickly did Kate shake her head. "Well, I'm guessing you were just doing your breathing exercises because you forgot to do them at yoga class?" Again, Kate didn't think a princess like Diana could be so sarcastic.

"Okay, maybe a little bit." Kate admitted. Diana smiled.

"Katherine,"

"Please, call me Kate. All my friends call me that." Her hair bounced once she said this.

"Kate, if you want me to help you, we have to start being honest with each other. One cannot master living in Paradise with lies." Diana somberly remembered Aresia who deserted the island. A lost cause.

"Wait, so you accept my request?" Kate looked flummoxed.

"Yes. You are not the first one who has asked me for an escape when all seemed dark. You however, Katherine Kane, personally asked to go to Paradise to train."

"There are others?"

"Not all with your circumstance. Your friend Selina is a common face among us. Though we shun her thievery, we try to help as much as we can. If memory serves, she is still there. Paradise runs on a different clock."

"Huh, so that's why we haven't seen Catwoman in a while."

"Exactly, do you mind? I wouldn't want to bother the waiter." Diana pointed at the coffee. Kate shook her head and Diana leaned over to get the drink giving Kate a terrific view of the Wonder Woman's breasts. Kate looked away with flushed cheeks, Diana hadn't noticed.

Prince began adding sugar cubes and milk, stirred and sipped, eliciting a moan from Diana. Kate watched in awe, spine tingling and lips moistening. The Redhead swore internally. She would've taken Diana right then and there if it wasn't for goddam Renee floating in the back of her mind.

"When do I start?" Kate asked after a long while because she enjoyed watching the Amazon drink her coffee. Dammit. Fuck you Renee. I hate you.

"As soon as I finish this coffee, grab your stuff and head to Gotham Hangers." Diana said. Kate saw that she barely drank any of the coffee, but she wasn't going to object.

"Why don't you tell me about this Renee?"

 **A/N: Flirty Wonder Woman. I love it. Thoughts?**


	2. Serenades and Melodies

**A/N:** **Batwoman, Wonderwoman and any DCU elements are under the right of DCU. I do not own any.**

 **Not Cleaned.**

"You know Kat, I could spend the rest of my life cuddling with you." Renee Montoya said as she sat on a love seat with Katherine Kane sitting on her lap. The television was on, channel six news. Katherine couldn't care less about what the anchorman reported, she was content with laying her head on her partner's shoulder as Renee traced patterns on her bare stomach. The crop-top she was wearing was far from decent but who was complaining?

"I might just say the same thing, your lap is very comfy." Katherine grinned as she slouched back to press herself more on Renee. Her back sandwiching Renee's breasts and they loved it. The television showed footage of Batman and Batwoman fighting crooks side-by-side and Katherine could not contain her smile. She was that same Batwoman, the one who made Gotham a better place for all.

"You know baby, sometimes I wonder if Gotham is worth protecting." Renee voiced out, reaching for the remote to mute the television. Katherine looked back at her with a nervous smile.

"But you're doing such a wonderful job at it. Plus with the Batman on your side people could sleep better at night." Katherine replied to her girlfriend. Katherine stood up and pulled Renee with her. "I think what you're doing to help clean up Gotham gives people hope." Katherine embraced Renee and Renee hugged her back.

"It's just so frustrating at times. One day we bag the Riddler, then next there's a mass breakout in Arkham." Renee gave an example of the line of work officers at the GCPD had to commit themselves to. "I haven't told about this time when we hauled Joker in, and fifteen minutes later he was gone. Killed seven people on his way out. Seven." Renee slumped her shoulders and sighed. Katherine bit her bottom lip, she desperately wanted to tell Renee her secret. That she was Batwoman, the crime fighting badass that sometimes flirts with Renee during patrols or investigations. But she has been sworn to secrecy by the Bat, and nothing is scarier than angering the Bat.

"It's worth it." Katherine said, "All of it. From waking up in the morning to polishing your gun, hauling criminals in and catching them if they escaped. It's worth it, why? Because you keep people safe, we all do." Katherine whispered to Renee in a soothing voice. She pulled Renee's head up by her chin and kissed her softly. "It may not seem like it, but every little bit helps." Katherine hugged the woman in front of her.

Suddenly the room twisted in a bizarre maelstrom of color and eerie visuals. "Then why?" Katherine turned around to where the voice was and saw Renee, her form contorted and disproportioned, voice deep and scratchy. Katherine ran away from the figure, her fight or flight response kicking in full flight. She tried to open the door the led out of the room but it wouldn't move. "WHY?" The contorted figure asked again, spreading fear and dread through its voice. Katherine put up a fighting stance, if she was going down, she would go down swinging. She tried to hit the figure where she presumed its brachial artery was located but her hand slipped right through the figure.

"WHY DO PEOPLE SUFFER? WHY ISN'T GOTHAM GETTING BETTER?" It asked again and again. Katherine fought it with every breath she had. Kicks and punches where simply phasing through the figure. Katherine gasped for air, arms blocking her vital parts as she struggled to fill her lungs with oxygen. The figure inched forward, slowly closing the distance between them until final it wrapped it's form onto Katherine who could only struggle and scream in terror.

"Kate." She heard it. A voice. A calm and gentle serenade of sound. She was saved.

What Katherine knew next, she was held in a tight embrace by someone who smelled of dewdrops and sunshine. Katherine blinked a couple of times to enhance her vision which took no time at all. Where was she? What?

Katherine looked around. She was sitting on a floor, her back pressing tightly against someone who she would've guessed was sitting against a wall. She was in her usual get up of black shirt and jeans, and she had noticed her hair which was supposed to be in a ponytail sprawled out on her shoulder. Katherine reached for the hand of the person who was embracing her. She touched something cold, a bracelet maybe? The person had their arms tightly and snugly wrapped around Katherine's body, just below her breasts. Katherine turned her head a bit to see Diana meeting her gaze with concern and passion emanating from her blue eyes.

"Wha- what happened?" Katherine asked, her head feeling as if it was hit by a metal baseball bat. Katherine tried to get up but Diana held her down.

"Take it easy," Diana said in a calm voice. "We had to emergency land to a nearby island. We were flying and then you suddenly blacked out." Diana explained the events leading to this and Katherine listened as much as she could. "You were… convulsing in your seat so I had to move you to a bed. But you punched me square in the face and yelled," Diana took a moment to recollect herself. "Well, very colorful language. When I tried to placate you, we sort of got into a fight. But don't worry," Diana reassured Kate by combing her red locks with her fingers. "You're fine now."

Katherine could feel all her bones located in the proper position so thank god nothing was broken or shattered or both. Katherine tried to stand up but her legs gave up on her. "It must be some kind of magical fatigue." Diana pondered and Kate raised her eyebrows which caused her head to hurt even more. Diana placed a hand on Kate's forehead to check her temperature. "In layman's terms, your body was shocked due to an over influx of magic coursing through you. I have not seen this type of effect before." Diana stood up and easily carried Kate bridal style. Kate reddened a bit at this, especially considering the fact that she had a good view of the Amazon's amazing bosom.

"I can walk." Katherine tried to protest but Diana smiled and ignored it.

"And where's the fun in that? This way it's enjoyable for both of us, wouldn't you agree?" Diana teased a little bit. Kate had not said a word in reply, but the movement of her eyes from Diana to the ceiling indicated it was true.

Diana placed Katherine on a bench and propped her head up with a blanket that she folded. "Rest, we'll be at the Island in a couple of minutes. I'll get you checked up once you're there. Alright?" Diana said with a smile that could light up even Batman's dark aura. Kate nodded in response, still a little embarrassed. Diana's hand caught Katherine's own and placed a kiss on her knuckle. "I don't want anything happening to you, so please, don't be Batman and listen to orders." Diana finished and without waiting for a response walked back to the front of the jet and took off to the island.

Kath looked troubled. What if she had told Renee her secret, would she have stayed with her? If Kate reassured Renee, would she never have left Gotham and herself?

"Renee, wherever you are, this is for you. So be happy alright?" A tear slid down Katherine's cheek. They may not be together anymore, but Renee Montoya was a driving force for Kate's decision to take her duties up a notch. She just hoped that Renee will find happiness where happiness for her is found.

"Coffee?" Diana offered a cup to Katherine. Currently, the redhead was sitting in her room which was located at the royal house. As much as Katherine wanted to be treated as the common pilgrim, she didn't have the strength right now to argue against someone who went out of her way to help her. Maybe tomorrow when the fatigue wears off.

"Worry not, it's made only in Paradise. Coffee here is more of a drink to help us sleep than to keep us awake." Katherine nodded, and with a shaking hand reached for the handle and sipped a few. It was amazing, it was coffee that tasted like all the delicious fruits and sweets she liked without the expense of the addicting taste of coffee.

"Wow," Was all Katherine could say before taking another sip. Diana sat down on the foot of the bed, taking sips at intervals of her own cup of Paradise Coffee.

"I appreciate everything you have done for me Diana." Katherine started. She placed her coffee down on the end table before sitting straight. "I want to start my training as soon as possible." She said in an adamant voice.

Diana laughed and reared her head back. Her laugh was beautiful and graceful even, was this even possible? Katherine smiled and kicked the Amazon on the hip playfully. "I'm being serious here." Katherine pouted and crossed her arms.

"It may take a week for you to get used to the island and its special qualities. Another day or two to memorize the scale, and perhaps three minutes to get lost." Diana warned Katherine with a giddy tone. It wasn't uncommon for a pilgrim to get lost in the island. All of them are being watched so they wouldn't kill themselves or accidentally fall of the side of a cliff.

"I think you may be forgetting that I am a member of the Batfamily. You know, Batfamily? As in the group that is led by the Batman?" Katherine tested the waters and Diana laughed even harder.

"I have not forgotten." Diana said after a while. "But you do know that under all that grit and brooding, Bruce is a big teddy bear. Or should I say teddy bat." Diana said as she lay down on the bed, using Kate's legs as a pillow. Katherine wasn't complaining, not in the slightest. Although this position reminded her of Renee and how she would use to do this after a long day of work.

"If you insist. We'll start the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow, you need to be introduced to your trainers, which includes my mother." Diana counted all of the trainers in her mind before nodding her head. "Yes, and there is also a welcome home feast for my arrival. It has been five months since I have visited." Diana added.

"Wait, did they miss you that much after five months? And why is your mother training me? Isn't she like the queen of Amazons?" Katherine's eyes went as big as her mouth. The thought alone of the Queen training her gave her chills. Queen Hippolyta. The queen of the Amazons. The same queen that rules Paradise. "Fuckin hell." Katherine muttered.

"Aw don't be like that, mother is perfectly gentle with training." Diana started rubbing Kate's feet to comfort her which was doing it's job perfectly. "The island also has this feature. Time here moves slower. So while it was only five months there in Man's World, it was close to five years here." Katherine moaned gently with every press Diana gave her.

"Once you live on the island long enough you get used to the crazy cycles of weather and day." Diana said, continuing her therapy on Kate's cute feet. Diana was fascinated. Kate's feet were soft and delicate but she could see that her legs were toned and muscular and she has seen footage of Batwoman against thugs. Diana must say that this Batwoman had an impressive kick.

Kate watched Diana tend to her feet. She felt embarrassed. Diana Prince of all people is rubbing her feet. The Wonder Woman who could beat up Superman and Batman at the same time is giving her a foot massage. While it was not unpleasant, it was a feeling that she welcomed to a degree.

"Kate, the feast will be held tomorrow night. I will introduce you to my sisters and mother in the morning when you wake up. After that, well, if you're up for it I want to give you a tour of the island." Diana concluded her foot massage and Kate nodded. Not at the loss of Diana's touch mind you, but at the proposal.

"What time should I wake up?" Kate asked, finishing her cup of coffee-fruit drink-sweet beverage-thing and handed it Diana who had her hand open to receive the cup.

"Any time is a good time." Diana simply said before walking towards the door. "Before I forget, there are clothes in there if you need them. You could also put yours in it if you wish." She pointed at a chest on the side of the room. Kate acknowledge that fact and nodded.

"Well then, pleasant dreams Kate." Diana said before she walked out of the door.

"Good night!" Katherine called out, knowing that Diana would hear her with her sharpened hearing. Katherine sighed in relief. Her eyelids fluttering as she laid back down on the bed, threw her covers over her body and blew out the candle on the night stand. Tonight, she dreamt once more of the contorted figure of Renee Montoya but quickly it was purged by a ray of beauty and elegance. Tonight she dreamt of another woman. A woman with silky flowing hair and piercing blue eyes who smelled like dewdrops and sunshine. She smiled in her sleep, content with her situation.

"Has she gone to bed?" Sat upon the throne of Paradise Island, the queen asked her daughter. Her body, relaxed and comfortable after years of ruling the nation, shifted in her seat to better accommodate her stiff back after sitting on it after long periods of sitting on it. Two royal guards looked at each other, relaying the concern about their queen and her mannerisms. In the end, the two guards said nothing of the queen's sitting position and stood there saying nothing.

Diana walked down the path of the throne room with all the grace of a princess. At the foot of the throne, she bowed to show respect. The dim lighting in the hall made her porcelain skin glow. Hair flowing down in straight strides on her back as she replied, "She is sleeping soundly. I thank you again mother for allowing me to tutor her in part."

Hippolyta gestured her daughter to lift her head and stand up. She herself rose from the throne and started walking towards her daughter. Queen Hippolyta placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder with a small smile and open heart. "It is rare for my daughter to ask anything of me. It was one thing to leave the island, another to stay over at Man's World to fight for them. Dear Hera, how you've grown." Hippolyta moved her hand to her daughter's cheek and brushed her thumb over her it.

Diana placed a hand over her mother's and closed her eyes to savor the moment. It was broken when another princess opened the two massive doors of the throne room. Unlike Diana's entrance, Donna flew through the room to tackle Diana in a warm and tight embrace. The younger princess nuzzled her sister's neck. "Diana! I missed you so much! Mother and Artemis won't give me a breather during training it was so horrible!" Donna continued on and Diana did not catch most of what her kid sister said in her flurry of words and complaints. Diana stood up which made Donna stood up, Hippolyta loved to see her daughters get along so she did not cut the conversation.

"Mother said you had a visitor! And not the cat lady!" Donna looked behind Diana. When she found no other foreign face, she scanned the room only to find lit torches, her sister, her mother and the royal guards Beatrice and Zamara. "Where is she?" Donna asked her sister with an innocent look. Diana knew better that if she told Donna where Kate was, Kate would wake up in the middle of the jungle.

"She's resting." Was all Diana had to say. Hippolyta gestured for both of her daughters to follow her to the adjacent room and they all followed her without a word, including the royal guards. "Beatrice," Diana said, walking behind her mother towards the War room.

"Yes, milady?" The royal guard stood straight, waiting for a command. Diana turned around to face the loyal royal guard. "Send word to Artemis and Philippus to meet us at the war room. After you have spoken to them, you are relieved for tonight. Please." Diana never forgot her common courtesy, even if she was a princess.

"It will be so. Thank you ma'am." The guard saluted before running out into the night to find the intended amazons.

"Zamara, could you prepare a sparring ground for my sister and I? I want to test what skills she honed when I was gone. After that, you are relieved for the night as well." Diana asked of the guard. Donna looked at her sister with a smug grin before nodding her head to Zamara.

"As soon as it will be, your highness." She bowed her head before heading out, catching up to her fellow royal guard on the way out.

"Now that we're alone, tell me what's been going on Donna. How are your studies with Epione and Penelope? Have you been giving them a hard time?" Diana asked. When she had visited the last, she had remembered Donna had taken apprenticeship under the healer and archivist. It was boring and she would know because she had once been taught both principles and it was a pain to get through.

"Oh you know, Epione was nice enough to give me a wide margin." Hippolyta opened the door to the war room. It was a decent size room with a large table in the middle. On the walls were paintings of the goddesses, each of the burning with fighting spirit and determination. The table held two maps, one of Paradise and the other of Man's World. The chandelier held fire that would never burn out. Windows looked overhead the entire island. It gave the people within the room a magnificent view of the ocean and its vast openness.

"Hardly. I had to convince Epione to be patient with Donna. Not only can't your sister close a wound, but she could actually open them to the point of fatality." Hippolyta sighed out, looking over the map of the island and placing strategic idols over them for future references.

"Mother you're being brash. I can now, as of last week, can close a sword's gash." Donna proudly pumped her chest out. It was an achievement of the ages if you asked Donna Troy, but no one in their right mind would take her seriously. But it was true, as of the last seven days, under the careful eye of Epione, she can now close a sword wound.

"And what of your adventures in the archive? Surely Penelope has kicked you out of the Archive after the first hour." Diana joked. Diana knew that even the Oracle of Paradise had a boiling point and Donna had a knack of pushing the kettle over when its hot.

"Oh well, funny thing is, when I talked to her about being an apprentice, she straight out denied it. It wasn't even up for debate, she just shook her head and walked away!" Donna complained about it for the next minute or two and Diana feigned listening. Bobbing her head up and down to certain specific points in the story.

The War room's door's opened to reveal the two women who would train the Batwoman. Artemis, a loyal Amazonian from their 'sister' tribe in Egypt known as Bana Mighdall, who would teach the Batwoman in Hand-to-hand combat. She had agreed wholeheartedly to train anyone in need of training. Katherine was the first instance of a woman outside of paradise that wanted to train, and hearing that she was a partner of the infamous Bat of Gotham that Diana spoke highly about, it was an effort to see how she would fare against one of the best in Man's World's opinion.

The second woman was Philippus. The fearsome chancellor of Paradise. The one who practically reared Diana in the ways of an Amazon. In both strength and humility, Diana revered Philippus to be her second mother. The tall woman who had been on this earth for over three millennia was skilled in both weaponless and armed combat but had agreed to teach Diana's friend the ways with weapons. It wasn't Diana's idea, Philippus overheard a conversation with Hippolyta about training and Philippus would be damned if she did not help her daughter. Diana was frantic, seeing as Batman was against edged weapons. "Simple answer, we use nonfatals!" Philippus' words were more joyous than Diana had hoped but had agreed nonetheless. Seeing as Dick had Escrimas and his electric staff, it was all against killing.

"Not to be rude Princess but I was sleeping." Artemis' bluntness never failed to lighten Diana's mood.

"And I was in the middle of a rather extensive chess match against Iphthime, and I was winning. My dear Diana, I thought we had already talked about this?" Philippus was much more calm after being chancellor. It was a nice change of pace after the Doom's Doorway fiasco.

"I know, and I apologize. I just wanted a quick run through of the training regiment." Diana held her breath and everyone in the room noticed it.

"What is it? Something on your mind?" Philippus asked as she and Artemis neared the table. Hippolyta looked at Diana once and knew exactly what was up. Donna looked confused as hell.

"You care deeply for her, do you not?" It was Artemis that asked this. Diana's cheeks quickly flushed a shade of Katherine Red as she head this. Seeing as she is a close personal friend of Diana, she could read her like a book by now. Hippolyta was thankful that she was spared being the one who embarrassed her daughter. Donna still was confused until Philippus whispered into her ear what was going on. Donna smiled and looked at her sister with an appraising look. She gave the elder princess a thumbs up.

"She's been through a lot. I don't want her getting hurt. She's… well I want to protect her. Spare her pain if I could." Diana nodded. Yes that was it. She wanted to protect the redhead. Not imagine what it would feel like to bring her to bed and have her way with her. No. Not at all.

"We won't ask anymore, will we?" Hippolyta saved her blushing daughter with a look to everyone in the room. Philippus nodded and Artemis as well. She knew Donna would bug her sister about this more later but now it was time to discuss the regiment.

Diana listened to the voices of her sisters and mothers about what Kate was about to be put in. It was worth it in the end if it gave Kate the peace she was looking for and the strength to fight the horrors in Gotham. But Diana could not shake the thought of the beautiful redhead sleeping soundly under the covers of her room. The light breathing of Kate was a sweet melody to Diana's ears when she left and the way she smiled in her sleep the moment her eyes shut was the most endearing image Diana could imagine. It was beautiful to watch Kate sleep soundly. She had been through hell in the past couple of weeks. Diana could admit, if not to her fellow amazons then to herself, the she had grown to care deeply for the redhead. Maybe even more.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


End file.
